(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for instantaneously energizing glow bait for use in fishing. In particular, the present invention relates to a container having a reflective inner chamber and a flash circuit located within a lid for the container. The glow bait is placed in the container and the lid is closed, which completely encloses the reflective chamber in the container. The flash circuit is activated and the glow bait is instantaneously energized within the container.
(2) Prior Art
The general use of a light source to energize luminous material to prolong illumination is well known in the prior art. Illustrative of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,275,890 to Flannery; 1,654,370 to Goetschius; 2,905,863 to Martin et al; 4,209,823 to Burkdoll and 4,528,621 to Hoyt. With the above devices, the luminous material is part of the device. In addition, the luminous material is exposed to the light source for a considerable length of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,388 to Bouchard et al uses a flashlamp to activate a phosphorous coating which is disposed on the interior surface of the housing surrounding the flashlamp. Although, only a single flash is used to activate the phosphorous coating, the luminous material is again attached to the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,831 to O'Shaughnessy uses an activation apparatus which includes a hollow housing made of a transparent plastic material within which is located a battery operated lamp surrounded by a transparent plastic cylinder to activate a phosphorescent member. The phosphorescent member is placed on top of the transparent housing immediately above the lamp, which is then illuminated. Here, the phosphorescent member is separate from the light source but this activation apparatus does not instantly energize the phosphorescent member using a flash of light.
Thus, none of the prior art shows a device which uses a flash of light to instantaneously energize luminous material which can then be removed from the device for use elsewhere. In particular, none of the prior art describe a device which is used to instantaneously energize glow bait for fishing which is portable and easy to use.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 564,839 to Pflueger; 1,817,694 to Lafky and 2,303,097 to Townsend et al which show various fishing lures using luminous material.